


Berlin Blues

by Ackleholic79



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackleholic79/pseuds/Ackleholic79
Summary: Eggsy is stuck in Berlin trying to put an end to Charlie Hesketh's gang, whilst doing so out of boredom and loneliness he uses Tinder and meets David who there seems to be more than meets the eye.
Relationships: David Budd & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, David Budd/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

‚I’m sorry to say Eggsy but you’ll have to stay where you are through this quarantine‘ Merlin retorted. ‚It’s too risky coming back to England with the virus, plus it’s probably better to finish the case there anyway. Roxy will be still in Moabit so you can still interact. While we want you to be in Neukölln watching the operation. We are so close to finishing the case‘. This is dogshit, Eggsy thought. What the heck was he supposed to do. He was bored okay, he just sat there watching the cameras, waiting for something to happen. Charlie would arrive any time soon now. He suspected it was him anyway. The technology, the science behind it all. Eggsy knew Charlie like the back of his hand. Guess it helped that Charlie was his ex. The point is, had it not been for that episode of Doctor Who, Eggsy wouldn’t have been suspicious about the internet in your ear thing. 

Thank god his mum had listened to him about it, otherwise it’d be 2015 all over again. With the worrying and all. It was a good thing they got onto it early too considering the amount of chaos this virus would cause if they hadn’t got there on time. They just needed to catch Charlie and his gang, probably spend a more weeks in quarantine then he’d be able to return to his normal life. 

Eggsy was bored. Harry was looking after J.B. so it wasn’t like he had much company here, and he had to be discrete in communicating with Roxy or even Merlin so no one could track him during the mission. That’s why he downloaded tinder. Flicking through, he just wanted to chat to someone. A photo. His name was David. The profile had the Scottish flag, it was a photo of him shirtless, sunglasses on, the background looked like a park of some sort. The second profile was with kids. So he’s a father, Eggsy thought. They looked the same age as Daisy. David was not much older than him though, only three years. Military background like him. He swiped ‚yes‘, and went back to work. 

A notification came, he looked over. A message from David. ‚Hey how are you doing?‘ 

‚Could be better, yourself?‘ Eggsy wrote back. 

A reply, ‚Aye, couldn’t agree more‘. 

‚What brings you to Berlin?‘ Eggsy inquired. 

‚Work, but I’m stuck here on account of the virus that’s been going around, don’t know what it could be..‘

‚What brings you to Berlin?‘ 

‚I’m a tailor, I’m just here for a workshop.‘ Eggsy texted. 

‚Ahh I see.‘ 

‚So what do you do?‘ Eggsy replied. 

‚I work for the government.‘ 

‚Oh cool‘. Eggsy replied, and he left it at that. 

The next few days were busy. He didn’t have much time for tinder, but he would chat to David every now and again. Apparently the two children were called Ella and Charlie, they lived with their mother. They agreed considering they were both in isolation they’d go on a date, except perhaps using FaceTime. 

He wanted to know more about David, he was a mystery, but that’d be unfair considering he couldn’t talk about himself much either. So they would FaceTime. 

‚Hi, how you doin?‘ 

‚I can’t see your face‘ replied Eggsy. 

‚Aye, I haven’t put the camera on yet, hang on‘. David replied. 

The screen was red, but then he saw his face. 

‚You got a sticker on there or something? Eggsy inquired. 

‚Yeah, can never be too careful about whose watching yer‘. 

Eggsy smirked. ‚Well what should we order from this fine institution‘. 

‚Ehm, I think I’ll order a schnapps and perhaps some local delicacy. Perhaps the Bratwurst. I feel like I need a drink. What do you think you’ll get?‘

‚Probably the Schweinshaxe and maybe I’ll get a schnapps too, it’s been a long day‘. 

‚A long day of tailoring? Who you tailoring for? The King?‘ David teased. 

Eggsy laughed, ‚maybe I am, can’t say‘. 

They chatted for what seemed like hours. But then David started to look agitated. 

‚Eggsy I’ve gotta go now, but it was really lovely talking to yer. We should definitely talk soon yeah?‘ 

‚Yeah no worries bruv, great to chat with you too‘. He felt light, but then a suddenly, he sees something in the camera’.


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy looked closer at his laptop, there was a hooded figure in the room. ‘Rox, Rox bruv, do you see him?’

‘Bruv, he’s one of Charlie’s gang!’. Roxy voices from the speaker. ‚He should be on your floor’.

‚Yeah, a few doors down innit?‘ Eggsy inspected room on the computer screen, it was an exact copy of his own room. ‚Should be good to go tomorrow I think, maybe early in the morning’. Eggsy grinned. 

‚You okay going at 3AM bruv?‘ Roxy asked. 

‚Yeah sounds good bruv.‘ grinned Eggsy ‚That way we can surprise em‘. 

‚Alright I’ve gotta go set things up now, you okay for now bruv‘. 

‚Yeah should be good’, But then Eggsy stopped…‘Hey Rox, can I ask you something?’ He wasn’t sure if he should tell her, but he did anyway. 

‚Yeah what is it?‘

‘No one else is working on this case right? Like not even the secret service?’

‘No but often their cases will often be handed to us if they’re not solved.’ 

‘I see’ Eggsy pondered. 

‚Yeah, although sometimes we end up getting something even before the secret service get their hands on it, why do you ask?‘ Roxy asks. 

‚No reason‘. Eggsy retorted. 

Roxy looks at him with suspicion. ‚What?‘ Eggsy said trying to cover himself up. 

Roxy smirked, ‚nothing, I just know you’re trying to hide something‘. 

‚Whatever bruv.‘ Eggsy said trying to brush it aside ‚So what’s the plan?‘ 

‚Okay so the room they’re staying in room 10’. informed Roxy. 

‚Okay cool, see ya later‘ They both signed off. It was getting late, and Eggsy was tired. There was another message from David; It was great talking to you today, hope to talk soon again sometime’. 

Grinning Eggsy replied; ‚Yeah same to you bruv, anyway going to go to bed now. Gotta save the world tomorrow!‘. 

Another reply from David; Aye true, people need their suits!’. 

Eggsy couldn’t stop grinning and replied with a heart, he went to sleep with a smile. 

Eggsy woke up, he was still a bit sleepy but at the same time alert for the day ahead. Suit, glasses, shoes tied, and weapons at the ready, he left. It was unusually quiet that morning, he crept to the door and picked the lock. The room was dark, Eggsy switched to night vision, it was Charlie! Eggsy stepped closer but then something caught him, and he was upside down. 

Lights flashed open, and Eggsy was spun around. ‚Didn’t think it would be that easy, did you Eggy?‘ Eggsy looked in shock at Charlie standing close to his face. ‚Hope you liked my doppelgänger, you’ll see that I took extra care that we look alike.‘ 

Eggsy tried to throw himself up to cut whatever was holding him but before he could, a thick Scottish accent cut across the room. ‚Put your weapons down and down on your knees!‘. 

‚David?‘ Eggsy looked surprised. 

‚Eggsy!‘ David exclaimed in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

There wasn’t really much time to react. David lunged at Charlie whilst Eggsy eventually freed himself from the knot hanging him upside down. Eggsy picked up Charlie’s gun which on the floor pointed it at Charlie whilst David shoved Charlie onto the floor. ‚You’re under arrest on offence of drug trafficking‘ shouted David. ‚Mind if I take it from here‘. Eggsy interrupted, ‚he’s mine‘. 

‚Nae I’ve been tracking him for months, I’ll take him to Head Quarters‘. David replied. ‚Who are you? Thought you were a tailor?‘ 

‚I’m actually a Kingsman and that man has been on our most wanted list for the past four years. Who are you?‘ Eggsy bluntly replied. 

‚Aye I see. I’m part of the secret service. I knew they passed the the case up to you, but I had to track him after what he’d done to Julia‘. David said exasperated whilst pushing down a struggling Charlie. 

‚Okay I have so many questions, but there’s a cab outside waiting for us to escort Charlie and I back to England‘ replied Eggsy. 

‚Don’t mind if I come?‘ asked David. 

‚Sure’ replied Eggsy with a soft smile. 

‚Oi Eggy you going to arrest me or am I going to escape whilst you make heart eyes to each other‘ Charlie said with sarcasm. 

‚Oi shut up bruv‘ Eggsy kicked Charlie, grabbing him and starting to walk out of the room with David in tow. 

They stopped outside of the hotel, Eggsy scanned the area for the car. ‚There it is, hey and by the way it was really lovely seeing you in person‘. Eggsy told David over his shoulder as he went into the car. 

‚You want a ride right?‘ he asked David. 

‚Yeah that’d be great, thank you‘ said David smiling. 

The car ride was silent. This was perhaps the most weirdest mission he’d be on, it was probably even weirder that he was in the same car as his ex and the guy he might start dating. For what seemed like an hour of awkward silence, they finally arrived at the airport. 

‚You’ll be right going back home won’t you bruv?‘ Eggsy asked sincerely. ‚You’re welcome to come into the jet‘. 

‚That would be so kind thank you.‘ David said thankfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed, I'm about to start working on another fic, and I just couldn't wait to start writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback, it would be greatly appreciated as this is the first time I am writing fanfic :) thank you :)


End file.
